Flying Solo
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Enjoy My Sweeties!
1. How Does He Always

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know this is late, but I got busy. Monday, I just couldn't bring myself to write. Tuesday, I went to a drive in with my best friend and didn't get home until two in the morning. Yesterday, I was really tired from Tuesday. Now if any of my SPN darlings are here, your next chapter is coming I promise! I've been writing it because I felt too unhappy with it. So yeah. Anyways. I couldn't decide on which to do next so I did a little game that I do with my SPN fics when I can't decide on anything. I write the names of each fic on a piece of paper and gather some coins (mostly pennies) and toss them on the sheets of paper. Which ever has the most coins wins! Sometimes I like to mix it up and the one with the least amount of coins wins. This is a great game if you have little ones and they can't decide on anything. Just write down what they can't decide on and let the games begin! I've used this game while babysitting before too. Works like a charm :3 Give it a try sometime! Anyways. Still trying my best to get back into my groove and life just keeps hitting me...sigh...I've also been cardinals (the bird) a lot for the last two weeks. In the spiritual world that means some male figure (dad, uncle, spirit guide, etc.) is trying to get into contact with you. I wonder who and what they want to tell me...hmmm...Only time will tell. Anyways. Let's get a move on. I feel really awful for leaving y'all without a story!**

 **Summary: Mac is on a solo mission in which no one can interfere. Jack isn't too happy but has Riley keeping tabs and eyes on him at all times. They lose eyes on Mac and when they find him it doesn't look good.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **How Does He Always Get Into These Messes**

 _So I bet you're wondering what's going on. How did I wind up in this mess this time? Where's Jack? All that jazz as the kids say. I think. Well. I took on a solo mission. More like I didn't have a choice. The higher ups wanted me to take this case. Jack tried to come but no one could interfere. No one. But they could keep eyes and ears on me and we lost contact when I got tangled into this messy web._

 _Did I mention no one can interfere? Well...this is one of those times I wish Jack would break the rules! I mean, I can guarantee he's on his way but I hope he hurries._

 _When I get home, no more solo missions. Ever._

 _Jack please hurry!_

 **Yup. Wanted it to be vague and I nailed it.**

 **Until Next Time! *grabs popcorn and waits for your reactions***


	2. Higher Ups Mean Business

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know I know. I suck. But MOTHER NATURE! SHE LIKES TO SHOW UP AT THE WORST MOMENT AND I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY ABLE TO DEAL WITH IT THIS MONTH! That and I'm going through my spiritual awakening...add that to my out of balance Empath abilities then add that to that time of the month, and you got an emotionally unstable girl who will revive a freaking dinosaur and wreck some major havoc at the drop of a hat...or start sobbing like I have been XD But yeah. Fair warning, I'm emotionally unstable this week and I will murder anyone in a story brutally. You've been warned XD Anyways. If you want to know what spiritual awakening is, YouTube is your friend. Just search for Spiritual Awakening and there's hundreds of videos you can watch that will explain it to you a lot better than me. You can see if you're going through it or have gone through it already. Just note that some will be more aware that they're going through it than others. But yeah. Watch one of the many videos out there. They'll explain everything. Also! I have a babysitting job starting soon, so updates may change. I'll let you know more next week. Alright, let's get on with answering some reviews! When we left off, Mac sounds like he's needs Papa Jack!**

 **Dlwells51-Yes! The pins and needles was what I wanted! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **poxelda-That was my intention XD**

 **Soupsdone-Awesome! This one's going to be a goodie ;)**

 **rainbowrocks2016-Writing just comes naturally to me. Cliff hangers are about the build up then the delivery. It can be hard but practice makes perfect. Write out the scene before actually typing it and see where it goes. If the build up is bad or the delivery isn't one hundred percent, then rewrite it. Don't scrap the idea! Just rewrite it until it comes together.**

 **AgentsofLegends27-*pulls out back up* I'm always prepared sweetie. But here you go ;)**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Yup.**

 **Effie17-Good! It's gonna be a goodie.**

 **Guest-Empress of the Darkside for a reason sweetie ;) Here you go though!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Higher Ups Mean Business**

Saturday. A day when Mac can get things done around the house and do other chores he needed to do. Today though, he wanted to sleep. Bozer was away at a convention The Foundation sent him on so it was really quiet. So he rolled over and fell back to sleep. He hadn't had a lazy day in a long time. So he ignored the chores and errands calling his name and closed his eyes slowly drifting back off. Until his cell phone rang. He groaned and looked at the caller ID and was confused. It wasn't Matty but one of the higher ups. He answered the phone.

"MacGyver." He answered.

 _"Good morning Mr. MacGyver. We need you to come to work. We have an assignment for you."_

"Okay. I'm on my way." He said.

 _"We'll be expecting you. See you soon."_

The call was disconnected and Mac just stared at his phone before getting out of bed and showering. After his shower he quickly got dressed and headed to The Foundation. When he got there he went straight upstairs and down the hall to the last door on the left. He knocked and was invited in. He walked up the long desk and he sat down. He didn't admit out loud but he was nervous. He never got a mission from the higher ups before. All his assignments came from Matty whom was his boss.

"Agent MacGyver, glad you could make it." The male on the far right said. "I'm sure you were busy but we believe you're the one for this mission."

"Just what is the mission sir, if you don't mind my asking?" Mac asked.

"Of course. You'll be going on a solo mission." The female in the middle said.

"A solo mission ma'am?" Mac asked confused.

"Yes Agent. You will be heading to Australia where you will be tracking and taking down a black market hit man." The man on the far left said.

"Okay. I know I'm flying solo, but is anyone able to come with me?" Mac asked.

"Sorry Agent. But no one will be able to interfere. Wheels up in thirty." The female said.

Mac nodded and left to pack up. He was in the plane reading a book when his phone rang again. This time it was Matty. He was a little scared to answer but he did. He explained what was going on and he heard her sigh. She told Mac she'd call back and hung up. Mac went back to reading to his book until he landed. He was escorted to his hotel because after the Amsterdam incident the higher ups thought it was best to make he would arrive where he was suppose to go. He got to his hotel room and he got ready for the first part of his mission. Tracking.

Tracking was more Riley's thing since she could hack into the cameras and get eyes anywhere. But since he was flying solo in which no one could interfere, he was going to go by what his grandfather taught him when he took him hunting a few times. He didn't have to go until later on in the night when the attacks occur.

Before he left to grab something to eat downstairs, he shot Jack a text knowing that Matty has already contacted him and is trying to stop him for calling and getting involved in his case. The text was just to tell Jack he made it to his hotel and he was okay, and to listen to Matty.

'Knowing Jack he'll be on a plane tonight.' Mac thought with a smile.

 _Yeah, I normally don't take solo cases knowing it'll drive Jack crazy but this time I didn't have much of a choice. When a higher up tells you to do something you do it without question. I know Jack is probably climbing the walls now and driving everyone to the point of insanity. I just hope I can get this done soon and get home before Jack loses his mind._

When Mac got back to his room he got himself ready and headed out. He decided to leave his phone in his room so he could focus on the case and not Jack trying to get a hold of him. Mac got outside and shivered. Something about this case gave him the chills.

'Not a good sign.' Mac thought and got to work.

 **Oh boy. Chills are never good. Jack is probably wrecking havoc back home X3**

 **Until Next Time! *lays on the ceiling***


	3. Something's Not Right

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...I know. Too many things with too little sleep plus anxiety. Yeah. Remember when I said real life likes to push my buttons...yeah. But hey, I've been making themed braided bracelets and that seemed to help me get back my rhythm :) I made a Spider Man wrap around along with Deadpool (HA! Spideypool XD) for my left wrist, then for my right ankle I have Midna and Link (Twilight Princess is my favorite game in the Zelda franchise). I want to do Midna's Realm which the Twilight Stage of the game. But I don't have any orange. Boo. Supernatural is next on my list, then once I have more colors I'll do MacGyver themed ones. I'm considering opening an Etsy page and selling some of these but I need more colored floss (craft string is called floss). But yeah. Maybe sometime in the future you can own your own MacGyver themed braided bracelet, or any other theme you want! Sports teams, favorite colors, TV/movies, superheroes, video games, etc! Maybe. Still in consideration. If you'd like to see pictures of the ones I made so far, I'll post them my Mutilated Pancake page so you can check them out. Anyways. I finally got my final novella in my first trilogy out! Whoo! Yeah, I'm an actual author. Visit my profile on how to find my ebooks! Four are fiction and one is not. My profile will tell you everything ;) Support a starving author! She needs the love. When we left off, Mac headed out and his mission began!**

 **Dlwells51-Go super fast Jack!**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Thank you sweetie! They are indeed! Papa Jack is probably already there and we don't know it yet ;)**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Probably (Are you Irish? I think I'm about half but I'm not sure). Mac needs/wants his Papa Jack whether he wants to admit it or not XD If I were Mac I would've called him already!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Something's Not Right**

Jack was outside in his backyard mowing and doing other yard he had been neglecting. After he mowed he put his riding mower back into the shed and got a weed whacker out. He tackled the weeds and took a break for a moment. Then he weeded out his flower beds and trimmed his bushes. Afterwards he looked down at himself and found he was mostly green. He laughed and headed inside to shower. Once he was showered off and looking more human than Hulk, grabbed his phone to see what Mac was up to when his phone rang.

He jumped when it went off and shook his head at the caller ID. Only Matty could send him into a heart attack. Usually he kept his phone on silent or vibrate at home, but he forgot to turn the ringer off this time. He answered his phone anyways, figuring his Mac could wait a few moments. If he didn't answer his phone, Matty would have his balls on a sliver platter. Not his head, but his family jewels. He shuddered at the thought, and answered.

"You know it's bad enough Mac sneaks up on me sometimes an gets my heart going, but you two together could put me six feet under." Jack joked.

 _"Jack be serious for a moment. I need you to come into work."_

"What, why? Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

 _"Just come to work. Right now."_

"Alright, I'm on my way." Jack said.

Matty replied with a good and hung up. Jack was confused but did as he was told. He wondered why Matty had called when they always had the weekend to themselves.

Earlier With Matty

Matty walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She was about to start her paperwork when one of the new interns came in. He handed her a file and left without a word. She blinked and shook her head after remembering he was deaf and not very sociable. She shrugged and opened the file, the more she read it the more she became angry. She got up and headed right up stairs and barged into the higher ups office. Something you didn't do, but her agent was on a mission, a freaking solo mission no less without her notice, her immediate attention. That was a big no no. Higher ups be damned.

"Yes Director Matilda?" The first man said.

"Where is my agent?" Matty demanded.

"Your agent is fine Director. Go back to work." The female said.

"Where. Is. My. Agent." Matty demanded again so desperately wanting to shoot them but restraining herself.

"You are not to interfere Director. Your agent is on a solo mission, you interfere and the consequences will be severe." The second male said.

Matty left the room steaming and called Riley and Jack. She would keep Bozer in the loop but he needed to be at the convention. Once Jack and Riley arrived she explained what was going on and their reactions were about what she expected.

"WHAT!?" Jack exploded. "They sent him on a solo mission, a solo mission to take out a black market hit man?! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Calm down Jack." Matty said.

"But why? Surely Mac would need help?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I was too angry to ask." Matty said sheepishly actually.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked wanting to do what Matty wants too, shoot the higher ups.

"Jack pack your bags, you're going to Australia. Riley, you and I are going to fly under the radar and keep on Mac until Jack gets there." Matty said.

"I'm gone babe." Jack said bolting out of the room and heading home.

Matty called their air people and gave them the okay to transport Jack to Australia. Once that was done, she made a few more calls to some personal connections and made sure her Riley would be secure while they kept tabs on their boy.

Riley got her laptop and began typing. Since she was going under the radar she needed to set a few things up and hack into mainframes in Aussie. Matty secured the room and made the windows to her office were fogged so no one could peak in. Her phone buzzed and she saw that Jack was on his way to the land down under.

Riley and Matty were almost ready and were in a comfortable silence. Matty shivered. Something wasn't right.

Something was wrong.

 **Uh oh! That doesn't sound good. But I agree, something doesn't feel right.**

 **Until Next Time! *dies***


	4. First Them Now This

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know. I wanted this out last night, but again...too much with too little sleep. I have no clue what's wrong with me. I've been going to bed at my normal time but I haven't been falling asleep until literally five in the morning...yeah. I don't know if I have insomnia or if my spiritual awakening (Google is your friend because this topic is pretty complicated) is messing with my sleep patterns. It's not me working out before bed, because I can and will still fall asleep even after working out. So it's not that. Sigh...I don't want to go to the doctors and get medicated because I hate the way sedatives make me feel after they wear off. Plus I sleep better if it's natural instead of medicated. So. Yeah. This sucks...*headtodesk* Also, I'm pretty upset (not at my friend) because the babysitting thing fell through and my other friend promised me something weeks ago and still hasn't made due with it. So there's that. Just...gah...Also, I apologize in advance for all mistakes tonight. My brain is fried from lack of sleep and actual book projects I'm working on. All my books currently out have been updated! Head over to my profile for details on how to find my books and support a starving author. It would also really mean a lot to me :) Anyways. Forward to the story! I have nothing else to report on. So when we left off, Mama Matty is angry and Papa Jack is on his way!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Nice! Isn't it XD Anyways. I'm glad you love it :)**

 **Gracie in Wonderland-She is not happy at all. Nope. Jack isn't either. Not at all. Thank you sweetie!**

 **poxelda-Oversight is up to something alright...hmmm...**

 **Effie17-RUN RABBIT RUN! Papa Jack is on his way ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own (especially tonight with lack of sleep) and flames are not welcome**

 **First Them Now This**

Mac returned to his hotel room with a bag of food he picked up on his way back. He had zero luck tracking even with the tricks taught to him by his grandfather. While he wasn't surprised in the least, since he was dealing with a Black Market hit man. These guys are trained assassins and can disappear without so much as a blink. But still, it was frustrating. Mac really wished Riley was here. He sighed and placed his bag of food on the kitchen counter and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. He placed his chicken Alfredo onto the plate and grabbed a fork. He slipped out of his boots and headed into the living room. Mac sat down and began eating his dinner while thinking of his next move.

He can't hack into anything for crap. Again, more Riley's department. He could follow, but he really didn't know what this person looked like. Asking around would be too dangerous, he didn't want innocent civilians getting hurt. There were no clues for him to go on.

"Not only am I flying solo, I'm going in blind." Mac scoffed frustrated that Oversight sent out here like this.

Something was up, he just couldn't place his finger on it. He couldn't help but feel Oversight sent him here to execute some plan.

'Something's definitely up. I just wish I knew what.' Mac thought to himself.

Mac finished his dinner and placed his dishes into the sink and washed them. He knew house keeping would've done it but he always made his bed and washed any dishes just because he never wanted to make any more work for the house keepers than they needed. After washing his dishes, he turned off the kitchen and living room lights, leaving the stove light on, headed to his bedroom, grabbed his pj's and went to the bathroom and showered. While it was summer back home it was winter here in Australia, and Mac had a tendency of taking two hot showers when it was cold out. Mac tended to get cold pretty easily.

After his shower, he dried off and put on a thermal long sleeved navy shirt and some grey sweatpants. He wasn't quite sleepy yet, so he lounged on his bed under the warm covers and turned on the TV after turning off his bedroom light. He flipped through the channels and found a show he liked. Expedition Unknown. It was pretty interesting and he liked seeing all the different places this guy visits.

About fifteen minutes later found a peacefully sleeping MacGyver softly snoring. The timer he set on the TV went off and the TV turned itself off. Mac rolled over in his sleep and snuggled deeper into his cocoon of blankets. He made a cute little snuffling sound before softly snoring once more.

Outside of Mac's Window

On the rooftop across the street a man was watching the young blonde. The boy had been looking for him all day and he smiled. The boy had no idea what was happening. He would tomorrow. But for now, he watched the boy sleep. He looked peaceful and childlike, not looking at all his age. Which made this moment a little more sweeter. He snapped a photo and saved it.

"Sleep well little one. You'll be going to a new home tomorrow." The man said with a crooked but sweet smile.

Tomorrow the plan would go into full effect. He would allow the boy to get close then catch him. He will then escort him to his new home. He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone went off. He answered knowing who it was.

"Sir." He said.

 _"Have you found him?"_

"Yes sir. Little brother will be home by supper tomorrow." He said.

 _"Excellent, excellent. Remember not a scratch."_

"I would never hurt little brother sir." The man said.

 _"I know. I meant keep those goons of yours in check."_

"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

 _"Tomorrow."_

He hung up the phone and smiled once more.

"Tomorrow." He said and disappeared into the night.

 **Little brother? That doesn't sound good...Also to the guest who reviewed Round 3, I saw Spider Man: HC and it was awesome!**

 **Until Next Time! *curls up in my own cocoon of blankets hoping to fall asleep***


	5. Skip The Frying Pan

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...I'm so sorry! I decided to update twice or once a week until I can get things here in the real world sorted out. I know you've gotten use to almost daily updates but I'm doing this to take some stress off my shoulders. Which I really need right now, so try not to hate me too bad. I'm sleeping a little better, but still have other things I need to sort out and get done. So limited updates until further notice. I really appreciate the patience and continued love/support! *hugs you all* Y'all are awesome! Anyways. I just finished my hero collection for my bracelets on my left wrist. I have Deadpool and Spiderman, then to finish it off I have two of my favorite villains Venom and Carnage (if you don't know who they are, Google is friend). I have my Supernatural collection and for MacGyver I haven't decided on what colors to use yet (plus, I need more colors XD I'm low). But if y'all have any suggestions on what colors I should use for Mac, Jack, Bozer, Riley, and Matty; please let me know! I have no clue which colors to use XD Alright, let's get on with it! When we left off, LITTLE BROTHER?! RUN RABBIT RUN!**

 **Soupsdone-Gotta go fast!**

 **Dlwells51-I wonder too. The plot bunnies don't tell me anything XD**

 **JellyBelly1210-Papa Jack's gonna murder somebody. You don't his Mac and live.**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-RUN RABBIT RUN!**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Better go fast Jack!**

 **poxelda-*cracks up* Thanks for the laugh sweetie! I needed it :) *jots down an Oz idea for Mac with wolfish grin***

 **Guest-Thank you sweetie! Creepy indeed!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Skip The Frying Pan**

Mac woke the next morning and groaned. He didn't want to get out of bed. One it was winter here, two it was cold, three he just wanted to sleep like he wanted a day ago. He wanted to stay snuggled under his warm cocoon and drift back off to peaceful nothingness. But he had a job to do and needed to get his ass up and moving. He sat up and rubbed his eyes like a sleepy toddler, his blonde hair sticking out in all directions, his blankets still wrapped around him like he had been tucked in. Overall a sleepy Mac was downright adorable. Since he showered last night, Mac just grabbed some fresh clothes, changed, went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair, then grabbed his coat and shoes, he put them on and headed out.

He decided to get breakfast across the street in a little diner. He originally ordered some oatmeal, toast and coffee, but the maternal elderly woman brought him some pancakes, bacon, and some yogurt along with some orange juice.

Mac blushed and thanked the elder woman. She smiled and said he was too tall and young to be that skinny.

Mac rolled his eyes when she left but ate his breakfast anyways. If Jack were here he would've done the same and that made him smile. He really wished Jack was here with him. He'd only been gone a day but missed him terribly. Oversight didn't say anything about not calling Jack to check in, so he would later. After breakfast and paying for it, he walked out and got started on his hunt again. He continued on until lunch and headed back to the hotel to warm up and eat a light lunch since his breakfast was a little big, then call Jack. He rode the elevator up to his room and headed to it.

Mac got to his door and his Spidey Senses went off. He opened his unlocked door slowly and cautiously stepped inside.

"There you are little brother. I was getting worried." A man said stepping out of his bedroom.

"Who are you?" Mac said.

"I'm your big brother, little one. Have you forgotten me?" The man said.

"You're not my brother." Mac snarled.

"Of course I am. Now come with me, little one. We're going home." The man said walking towards him.

"Get back!" Mac shouted taking a step back then getting into a defensive position.

The man sighed sadly and snapped his fingers. Mac was then grabbed from behind and a cloth with a sickly sweet smell was placed over face. Mac held his breath and fought to get out of the mans hold. He didn't mean to breath in but he did and got woozy, but managed to break free. It was short lived as he stumbled to get away and didn't make it far. He was back in the strangers arms with the evil cloth being pressed on his face once more. He struggled but ended up blacking out. He last thought was of his family back home.

With Jack

Jack had finally landed in Australia and was super anxious. He had a feeling something or someone has his Mac or something equally bad has already happened. Jack's parental instincts were off the charts.

He arrived at Mac's hotel and was in the room next to him. Thanks to Riley and Matty, they found where he was staying and booked a room there. He got to his room and found his and Macs rooms were joint rooms. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again and still was no answer. He went downstairs and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." He said with a charming smile.

The lady behind the desk blushed a little and asked. "May I help you sir?"

"You sure can. My son is here, in fact his room is next to mine, but I knocked and he didn't answer. He has a seizure disorder and it's been acting up lately since the doctor put him on new meds." Jack lied smoothly.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm really worried. So I was wondering if I could borrow a key to his room so I can make sure he's okay." Jack said.

"Of course! What's his room number?" She asked.

He told her and got a key from her. He thanked her and kissed her hand, then headed back up to Macs room. He opened the door and found signs of a struggle. He searched the room and found nothing but a soaked cloth and Jack figured out what was on it. He growled. He made it too late. He called Riley and asked her to track his phone and let him know where he was heading.

Riley told him she was on it and would get back to him fast.

Jack hung up and paced the room.

"Hang on Mac. I'm coming." Jack promised.

 **Oh shit. I know it's super late and after midnight...but here's the chapter! So sorry y'all!**

 **Until Next Time! *wants to cry because life sucks***


	6. All Aboard

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...it's been a full week. I wanted this out last night actually, but I was working on my novel as well as getting real life stuff done, and I lost track of time. But hey, if your still here and want more...THANK YOU! Your patience, support, and love is greatly appreciated! *hugs you all* Anyways. Life sucks y'all. But you knew that. Still. I really do appreciate y'all being patient with me. Eventually updates will go back to being almost daily, but for now, once or twice a week. Also, I reread the prologue and I meant to put that Mac knew Jack tried to come, but it ended up coming out differently and I didn't notice at the time. Pfft. I do have a problem getting my thoughts out on paper (or digitally) and verbally. Like if you heard me talk in real life, I stumble over words or stutter, sometimes I even leave words out like I do here...yeah it actually happens. But yeah, because I have problem getting my thoughts, I struggle. It shows here (my grammar suffers, words are missing, you get it) and also my comprehension issue gets in the way as well and makes things worse. Blegh. Moving forwards. IT'S ALMOST SEPTEMBER! *chants* SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2 SEASON 2! I'm excited XD But for real, I can't wait to see what the new season holds for us, and to see what new paperclip art Mac has in store for us XD Alright, when we left off, Mac was taken! FACK!**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Haul that ass Jack! Mackie needs you!**

 **poxelda-Dunno. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Objessions-Oh my! That's a lot!**

 **JellyBelly1210-Soooo creepy! I hope Mac gets out of this jam!**

 **BapBapBap28-*dies laughing* I CAN'T EVEN! *laughing some more***

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **All Aboard The Crazy Train**

Mac woke up tucked into a super plush bed and the sound of crackling fire. He opened his heavy eyes and looked around. The room he was in was gigantic. Fireplace with a coffee table and sofa in front of it. A curved flat screen above with surround sound speakers hooked up around the room. Balcony doors that lead outside. A chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Mac sat up and headed into the washroom and it too was gigantic. A tub big enough to fit ten of him, the shower had loads of elbow room, the sink and vanity was overkill but fit the room. The room was navy colored with silver accents just like the washroom. Mac went to the balcony door and found it sealed off, and his bedroom door locked from the outside.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Mac muttered annoyed under his breath.

He back on the bed and tried to figure a way out. He was lost in thought that when the door opened he startled. It was the man from earlier! The one that kept calling him little one and little brother. The man was carrying a tray of food and some milk. The man set the down on the coffee table and inspected the fire. The man waved Mac over but Mac stayed on the bed, keeping his distance.

"Oh good you're up. Father will be happy. But first breakfast. You slept through the rest of the afternoon and last night. We were all worried, but the doctor said you were alright. Just a little too much sleeping potion." The man said.

"Where am I?" Mac asked.

"You're home, and about time as well. You've been gone for years." The man said.

"Where. Am. I?" Mac demanded.

"Home little brother. Those sedatives must done a number on you, maybe you should lie down and get some more rest, eh?" The man said.

Mac sighed. "At least tell me who you are."

"You have forgotten me. But I suppose that's what happens when you don't see someone for a long time." The man said sadly, then smiled. "I'm your big brother, Ryder. Now Angus, come eat your breakfast."

Mac cautious walked to the coffee table, knowing if he didn't do what he was told the consequences wouldn't be pleasant. He sat on the floor and ate the waffles on his plate. He hated to admit it, but they were good.

"Good, you eat while I gather your clothes and run you a shower. Father wishes to speak you as soon as your ready." Ryder said heading into Mac's closet.

Mac finished his breakfast and showered, then was dressed in a pair of jeans and black button down shirt. He was then following Ryder down the long hallway to a study that was about the size of his bedroom. A man was sitting in a chair writing something down on a piece paper. Ryder cleared his throat and the aging man looked up. He saw Ryder and nodded, then saw Mac and beamed. He slowly got out of chair and came to hug Mac. Mac tensed in his hold but hugged back. The man stepped back and took a good look at Mac.

"Angus. Me darling boy. It's been far too long." The man said.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not your son." Mac said gently to not upset the man.

"Of course you are. Here, I have a picture of you when you were little." The man said bidding Mac closer to his desk.

The older man shakingly handed Mac the photo and became dizzy. The little boy in the picture looked like him, but that couldn't right. Mac had a father, he abandoned him and was in the states. Jack his father figure was back in the states too, but he really wished he was here right now. He really wanted to go home.

"This can't be." Mac whispered.

"I know it's a lot son, but you're home now." The aging man said with a smile.

Mac shook and his world went black, but before he wondered how he got into this mess and how he needed Jack to come and get him. He needed to get out of here. Like yesterday.

 _'Jack hurry!'_

 **Oh boy. This crazy train keeps rolling!**

 **Until next Time! Sometimes you just need to snuggle your blankie and have some chocolate milk**


	7. Fact or Fiction?

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I'm so happy y'all are still here and enjoying the story. Makes me happy. I might go back to normal updates sometime this week or next, since my life isn't really going anywhere. But no promises. Just playing by the ear. So yeah. Normal, almost daily updates will be returning. Also, anyone in the Spider Man fandom, I might be posting a test chapter soon! My plot bunnies really want me to write a story. So yeah. Yay Spidey! The new cartoon on Disney XD is amazing! Peter is such precious cinnamon roll! He also looks like Sam Winchester in season 1...Sam...do you have something to tell us? Are you running around in pajamas saving people? Lol! Can y'all imagine if Mac was Spider Man? Good lord. Jack would throw a fit, Bozer would demand to be Mac's costume designer, Riley would keep tabs on him at all times, and Matty would just shake her head like "Why Mac? Why are you running around in pajamas shooting silly string? Never mind. Get back to work." Then she leaves the room shaking her head. XD *writes this down with a wolfish grin on my face* Yeah. This will be in my private archive...for now. Anyways. Still really stoked about the second season. Wonder if we'll see Thornton or Niki again? Hmmm. Time will tell, I suppose. Alright, let's get this party started! I think I've rambled enough. When we left off, Mac is spooked!**

 **lenail125-Run Jack Run!**

 **JellyBelly1210-Hm. Could be. We'll have to read on and find out. Jack needs to haul that ass! These people...*shivers* My Spidey senses are going haywire!**

 **poxelda-Possibly. Let's press forward and see, yeah? Right?! Everything be damned if I had a tub that I could potentially swim in XD**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-No. But that's a nice idea for a future fic! What happened was that seeing what could be himself in the picture shocked him so bad that his brain couldn't handle it and shut down.**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Move that ass Jack! Mac a Boy needs you! Like now!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake of FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fact or Fiction?**

Mac slowly woke to someone dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth. He opened his eyes and found his vision fuzzy. He closed his eyes again and reopened them. With his vision more clear he saw a worried Ryder by his bedside. Ryder let out a sigh of relief and checked over Mac for injuries from his fall, then checked him for a fever. When Ryder was done with his inspection, he helped Mac to sit up and gave him a glass of water. Mac sipped the water slowly not wanting to sick on top of everything.

 _As if my day can't get any worse. But on the bright side something tells me Jack is here in Australia. I hope he gets here soon. These people are insane! I really need to tread lightly or who knows what will happen. Jack would hate me if I went home in a body bag._

Mac handed the glass back when he was done. He then noticed that Ryder had changed him into sweats and a t-shirt. He blushed furiously and hoped to Hell the bastard kept his hands to himself. Ryder took the glass and set it on the table and smiled sadly when Mac blushed a deep red.

"I changed you little brother, and no I didn't do anything to you. I could never hurt you." Ryder swore.

Mac looked at the man and saw he was telling the truth. Which was good to say the least. Mac would've had Jack kill him if he had touched him in any way. But it put him at ease some what to know THAT didn't happen.

"Alright, now that you're awake and it's lunch time; I've brought us some lunch. After you need to put on some jeans or whatever you fancy, father has requested we join him outside on the patio for a talk." Ryder said getting up and wheeling a cart over to the bed.

Ryder handed Mac a plate with a roast beef sandwich smothered in au jus sauce. Ryder then handed Mac a fork and the two ate in silence. Once they were done Ryder left the room to let Mac change. Mac changed into a pair jeans and a thermal. If they were going outside to the patio, Mac was going to be warm. He then put on boots that fit.

Ryder returned and smiled sadly. He moved behind Mac and quickly subdued him by tying his wrists behind him. Mac struggled but found Ryder was surprisingly built. Ryder also pinned Mac's arms to his sides and connected the ropes together. Ryder hated this and this next part was going to kill him, but it was for his brother's own good. He pulled out a thick black cloth and gagged his brother. He winced when Mac yelped in surprised as he was busy fighting the ropes. The gag covered the lower half of Mac's face and was thick enough to muffle his voice completely.

"I'm sorry little brother. But it's for your own good. Plus we need you to listen to us." Ryder said as he grabbed Mac's arm and lead him downstairs.

Mac growled behind his gag and walked with Ryder. He tried to get out of the ropes but Ryder knew how to tie knots and they were tight. They got to the patio which was indoors and warm. Mac sat down when Ryder pulled out a chair for him to sit.

"Angus. I'm so sorry about tying you up like this, but it's for your own good." The father said.

Mac rolled his eyes and stared at the man with a look that said "tell me what you want to and get it over with already". The man laughed.

"So much like your mother. I remember when we first met. I was visiting America on a class trip and had gotten lost. Feeling bad for me she drove me to town and helped me find me classmates." The father said with a smile.

Mac wriggled in his seat a little but continued to listen.

"She liked the way I talked or my accent rather, and we got to know each other. Soon we fell in love and I gained a visa so I could stay with your mother. We moved in after we found she was pregnant with Ryder. Later down the road, we began to fight and it broke our hearts. Me visa had run dry and I needed to return home. When I left your mother, I took Ryder with me, when we returned home we found a she had written a letter explaining why we fought. She cheated on me with a man name James MacGyver and was pregnant. I didn't know if the baby was mine and I had to know. So when you were little I had a paternity test ordered and I was right. You are my son." The father said.

 _But that can't be! How could he have gotten a test when I never met him until now? Unless..._

"I got the test done while you were in the army. I had one of your superiors help me with it. But I've always kept tabs on you." The father said.

Mac shook his head and struggled. He didn't believe this. Not one word! He couldn't! Wouldn't!

It didn't make sense!

 **I'm with Mac. Something about his story doesn't add up.**

 **Until Next Time! *giggles at the thought of Mac running around in pajamas***


	8. Say What!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I wanted this out last night, but the weather has my head in twist. Yeah. To those who don't know, I do have seasonal allergies and when the temp outside suddenly drops then rises my allergies make me suffer. Big time. Blegh. Also, making no promises but I'm going to try to go back to updating normally. Again, no promises. I'll try though that I can promise. Anyways. To those of you in Texas, I really hope you and loved ones are safe and sound. I have a few friends in Texas and they've assured that they're alright, the storm didn't touch them where they lived. They got some rain but that was the extent of it. To any of my SPN Darlings in the audience I hope your loved ones are safe sound as well. I heard about Hurricane Irma and hope y'all are okay as well and this storm isn't too damaging as Harvey. I also heard about the wildfires going on. I hope y'all are safe there as well. Mother Nature is angry isn't she? I hope she calms down. Love, hugs, and all that jazz sent my dears! Be strong and remember to smile :) It's all good. It doesn't seem like it now, but it's all good. But seriously, smile. It makes things better and your day brighter. Alright? Good! Good good good. Oh goodie. Alright, I'm done XD But I made you smile though ;)...so SCORE! Forwards my loves! We have a journey to continue! When we left off, oh Mac.**

 **JellyBelly1210-I'm confused too and I'm the author! *grumbles* Stupid plot bunnies.**

 **Joesgirlfriendsandpercyssister-*posh voice* That rapscallion! Trying to take away our precious darling. I will not stand for it!**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Hold on my precious cinnamon roll! Papa Jack is coming! So cute...sighs.**

 **Objessions-Uber creepy uber creepy. Lol! I can see it both ways, or Mac having some weird fever dream and is like "the f***?!"**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Say What?!**

Jack paced his hotel room waiting for Riley to get back to him with some news on their boy. Jack spoke with Matty a few minutes ago saying she'd promised to get to the bottom of Mac's solo mission from Oversight. Mac shouldn't even be on a mission. Sure they were always on call, but Mac never went on solo missions without Jack. That was the deal when they joined Phoenix. Jack and Mac would be together on missions, always. So Jack was waiting for Riley and Matty to call. Mostly Riley so he can go get his boy. Jack sat on his bed and rubbed his hand down his face, clutching his phone in his hand silently begging for someone to call him with something.

Jack became lost in thought and jumped when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and answered immediately.

"Tell me you've got him." Jack said with pleading laced in his voice.

 _"Well, I did get the van and the faces of those who took him. But I couldn't see where they went. It's like they vanished into thin air."_

"So who took him?" Jack asked.

 _"Alexander and Ryder Andrews. Alexander is a retired lawyer with a huge firm. He also dabbles in business. Ryder is his son who works at the firm as the head man. Ryder is the one who took Mac. Matty's still working on the why."_

"Anything else?" Jack asked suddenly tired and sadden.

 _"Nothing. Sorry Jack. But I'll keep working."_

"Thanks Ri." Jack said.

 _"We'll find him Jack. You know that."_

"I know. I'm just frustrated with everything." Jack said.

 _"Same, but you can't lose your head. We all can't."_

"Yeah. Alright. I know it's nighttime there, get some sleep." Jack said.

 _"I will. Night Jack."_

"Night Ri." Jack said hanging up.

Jack sighed. At least what Riley told him was something. He just wished she would've found the location, but names are a real good start. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. He was going to grab a bite to eat then he was going to ask around about Alexander and Ryder. He got his food in a small pub that the lady at the front desk recommended. He really didn't feel like eating when he knew his Mac was out there suffering who knows what at the hands of his captors, but he needed to be at his best to rescue Mac. Mac didn't need him getting sick or passing out, so he ate. Slowly. He took to watching one of the many TVs in pub and found one on the local news channel.

Jack watched hearing that the Andrews found a long lost family member and he would soon be introduced when he was settled in and more comfortable with them in his new home. The alarm bells rang loudly in Jack's head. The reporter then said that long lost family would work in law firm along his older brother. Jack choked. Brother?!

Jack finished his lunch, paid, and left. He needed to get to work, like right now! He asked around about the Andrews, and got mixed responses which is common with lawyers. Some say they was super nice and really helped them and their families while others said they were con artists and took innocent people's money. When Jack asked about their home, most of them didn't know where the manor stood and others said the manor was in a wooded area so the family could have some privacy.

Jack called Riley and left her a voicemail to look for manors in wooded areas. Hanging up, his phone rang again it was Matty. It wasn't a surprise she would be up late their time. She explained that a man named Alexander Andrews paid Oversight to hand over Mac as he claimed Mac was his son and wanted him back. Jack was furious! How could this happen and how did this guy even know of Mac. Matty didn't have an answer as Oversight didn't either. All Oversight knew was that they were paid to hand Mac over to them and they delivered. Oversight was now under investigation.

Jack hung and took a deep breath. He went some place that didn't have any people and screamed his frustration. After his scream fest, he saw a curious man walking to a curious van. He overheard the man talking on the phone and caught wind of Mac's name! Jack managed to stow away in the van and was on his way to get Mac.

 **Well...snap. Mac returns next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *curls up under my quilt refusing to come out***


	9. Confusion is Real

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...I frakking suck...Had a long week, it's allergy season, I'm working on numerous projects, I've joined Instagram (if you wish to follow let me know), I'm currently learning Sign Language, and so on...just been really productive and FF was the last thing on my to do list. I'm still working on getting normal updated out to y'all again, just can't seem to find my groove. Anyways. Much love to world and you beautiful people! Hurricanes, earthquakes, wild fires, etc. my heart is with ya! Sending you all love, prayers, and good vibes. I hope everyone is safe and sound! Also, it's important to remember this in dark times. Smile. It's all good. You'll be alright my loves. Smile and keep that head up. Alright? Awesome! Moving forward! Season 2 is coming! Season 2 is coming! So much hype y'all. So much. All of the hype. Like it's so real y'all, so effing real. XD Alright, I'm done with that. Made you smile though. I know it. I see it. Nah, don't you be hiding. I already saw that smile. Now you're laughing. Score! 2 for 2! XD Anyways. Moving forward. Let's get down to business to defeat the huns...I don't know about you but I sung that as I wrote it. I know you did too, don't deny it. Is anyone bored yet? Should I speed things up a little? Keep the pace going? Or f this and scrap it? My anxiety is a little, meh, so KINDLY tell me what you think. When we left off, Jack finally found out what was going on!**

 **JellyBelly1210-Oooooh boy indeed. Nothing. Nothing has ever gone easy for them. One word: Cairo...yeah...**

 **lenail125-Mac needs his big brother! Haul that ass Jack!**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Move that ass Jack! Mac needs his big brother and fast!**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Eep!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Confusion is Real**

Mac was back in his room curled up on the bed wanting to go home so badly. He couldn't believe what he heard. But the more Mac thought about it, the more something bothered him about the story. The man said he had gotten the paternity test when he was little, then the story changed and he said he had gotten the results when he was in the army. The army doesn't do paternity tests, none that he knew of anyways, and he did get copies of his medical files a while ago for reasons and there was nothing on them about a paternity test. The man was lying. Well obviously. But he was and there was something more to this story than meets the eye, but he didn't know what, and he was helpless! He couldn't do anything but sit in this room and wait for some miracle!

Mac snarled to himself and got off the bed angrily. He paced around and suddenly looked towards the one wall. Something was telling him to go to the wall. He did. He investigated the wall and found it was hallow. He investigated further and pulled back the fake wall to reveal a door. A hidden door. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked.

"Of course." Mac grumbled unhappy.

He then looked around the room and found something he could use to open the door. He took the small objects and bent them in a way to make lock picks. He put them into the lock and shimmied them around until the door unlocked. Once unlocked Mac opened the door and found a spiral staircase. He trekked up the staircase and came across another door. This one was unlocked.

Mac stepped through the door and found what seemed like a mini library. He looked around and found a strange looking book hiding behind layers of dust and some out place books. Mac dusted the book off and read it. It was a diary of sorts, it had notes and all kinds of stuff. He took the diary down stairs and made the door looked like he never touched it, and sat down by the bay window and began reading. The documents were interesting to say the least, until he got to some in depth research pages.

Apparently the real brother was researching doppelgangers and why everyone has one. He then read something that sent a chill down his spine. He and this brother were doppelgangers. According to some of the research some doppelgangers were created from DNA of others. Mac was a created doppelganger.

"That's why they think I'm him." Mac thought out loud.

The father wanted a big family, but the mother tragically died in a hit and run. The mother by the looks of his picture looks exactly like his, in fact he could've sworn it was his but he knew better. It wasn't his mother. Was his mother a created doppelganger too?

Mac read on and found that no, his mother was not a created doppelganger but Ryder's mother was.

"This is confusing...my brain hurts." Mac grumbled rubbing his temples feeling a headache coming on.

Mac heard footsteps coming down the hallway and he quickly hid the diary and laid down on the bed.

"I brought you some lunch little brother." Ryder said. "Are you alright? You're pale."

"Headache." Mac said.

Ryder smiled sadly.

"I bet. We've had a long and hard morning. Eat what you can and I'll bring you some aspirin." Ryder said.

Mac nodded and ate what he could. Ryder came back with what Mac thought was aspirin but after taking it he felt dizzy. He fell into a restless sleep with Ryder tucking him in. The last thing he heard was Ryder whispering to him in a scary and threatening tone.

"Never going to let you go again Angus. I'll kill them all if I must."

 **Fun fact: The scene with the door and the hidden library comes from my first published novella, Secrets and Lies. Give it a read!**

 **Until Next Time! *signs to practice***


	10. We're Home Free?

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know, I know. I'm late! I'm still working on getting my groove back, I'm getting my sixth novel (or novella) ready for publication, and a bunch of other stuff. Also, I've been a little sleep deprived and had a wicked headache. I didn't sleep to well Monday night as it was a bit too hot to sleep comfortably then Tuesday night some shady shit went down in front of our house and so to make sure things were okay I stayed up a little later (I'm usually in bed by one am). Last night this was suppose to be out but like I said, I was sleep deprived and had a wicked headache. But I got some sleep and I feel much better today! So your chapter is finally here. Whoo! But thank you so much for being so patient. It's greatly appreciated :) Anyways. HOLY MOLY Y'ALL! NEXT FRIDAY SEASON 2! SO MUCH HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPE! I'm freaking out, can you tell ;D But I am so ready for this! I missed our Baby Einstein and his family :) Anyways. Tomorrow my first written hero Daxus, turns one! EEEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe it's been a year already *sniff* My baby hero is all grown up and saving the world *wails like a proud mama* They grow up so fast. Lol! I have other heroes, anti-heroes, and vigilantes that'll be brought to life in the future. One heroine has a street lamp as a weapon...yeah, I'm not making that up XD When we left off, Mac made a rookie mistake...or did he?**

 **Gracie in wonderland-Mac made a big ouchie...or did he? Hmmm... ;)**

 **JellyBelly1210-Could be ;) We'll have to read on and see won't we?**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercysister-*shrugs* Let's read on and find out!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **We're Home Free?**

Jack felt the van crawl to a slow stop. When it stopped completely he stayed hidden until the men walked away. He heard footsteps all over but when it fell silent, he carefully snuck out and hid among the trees slowly inching towards the manor. Since it was still light outside he needed to move with haste while moving quietly. Mac needed him like yesterday, or rather the day he was shipped out without him knowing. Mac was not going on any more solo missions after this. Jack was going to make sure of it. In fact, after this Jack was going to make sure is always in his sights.

"Locking the kid in his room at my place and never letting him out." Jack muttered to himself.

He would have to make sure the room was totally Mac proof and that was almost impossible. Almost, but he would make it work. Somehow. Jack spotted the manor and made his way up to it. The house didn't have any fences or walls around it like you would some mansions. Jack figured it was because the house was in a secluded location. According to some more information Riley had sent him while on his ride over, when you asked people where the Andrews lived they would tell you that they didn't know. Since people didn't know they lived here there was no need to build any walls or such.

Jack looked inside one of the wide downstairs windows and didn't see anything except maids and housekeepers moving about doing their jobs. Jack went around to the back of the mansion and saw the balcony. Suddenly his Spidey senses tingled. He looked up and the balcony seemed to be telling him that his Mac was up there. Jack climbed the tree and looked in the large doors. There! Lounging on the bed with something in his hands was Mac! His parental instincts were right! After thanking whatever deity was watching over him he watched the scene that unfolded in front of him.

He watched as Mac's captor came in and handed him something. Jack watched in stunned horror as Mac swallowed something and fell to sleep. Mac made a rookie mistake! Mac would never! Jack was about to move when Mac's captor left but something else stunned him.

Mac was awake! He watched as Mac spat out whatever he supposedly swallowed and jumped off the bed. Jack sighed in relief in knowing that his boy wouldn't make such a mistake. Jack watched as he disappeared and reappeared in the smaller window that was directly in front of him. Jack figured it was some sort of attic. He saw Mac look around for something and noticed him.

Jack saw Mac smiled and rushed over to the old window and then frowned. Jack wondered what was wrong and looked at Mac's sad and frustrated look, then got it. The window was probably sealed shut. But a sealed window wasn't going to stop him from getting his boy and going home. He encouraged Mac to try the window. He watched Mac frown more but tried the window anyways, to both of their surprises the window opened.

"Jack!" Mac exclaimed happily quietly.

"Hey kiddo! Ready to go home?" Jack asked quietly.

Mac nodded and climbed out. The two quickly climbed down the large tree and bolted. They ran for a good few miles before stopping for a small break. While taking their break Mac told Jack everything and Jack told Mac everything on his end. Mac wasn't surprised with Oversight. People will do anything in the name of money, especially if the price was hefty.

After explaining things to each other they gave each other a quick brotherly hug and headed off. They got a few more miles in until they heard voices shouting. They bolted again. They were startled but not surprised by the sound of gunshots. They ran faster and harder until Mac yelped and fell. Mac had been shot in the calf. Jack helped him up and they got going. The voices were louder and closer.

Jack got out his and fired a few shots before the two lost their balance and fell down the small cliff.

 **Y'all should me know by now and that a cliffy was coming. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Until Next Time! *hears footsteps coming from upstairs and no one else home with me...hides***


	11. It's Not Over Not Even Close

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know...I freaking suck...I can't seem to find my groove. Sigh. But I promise I'm working on it. Anyways. I wanted this out last night, but pushed it back because it was such a busy week for me and my sister's birthday was on Thursday (when my SPN darlings chapter was suppose to come out), so I spent the day with her and baked her some birthday cookies :) Tonight I was going to take the night off but I feel horrible for leaving you without a chapter for so long. The reason I was going to take off tonight was because my brother and I got into a car accident. Nothing major mind you! Just a broken headlight, a small dent, and some scratches. No injuries just a little shaken up. My anxiety is all over. Which is why I actually don't have my driver license. I have been in a couple accidents with my parents when I was little, an almost head on collision, and the accident that occurred earlier tonight, so I have a little anxiety behind the wheel. That and people on the road today make me super nervous. *shudder* Also if you were curious who was at fault, it was the other driver. She rolled a stop sign and my brother couldn't stop in time. I also want to take the time to thank the neighbor for coming over to see if we were all okay and needed anything. You rock :) Most people now would be busy posting the accident on social media. Sad really. Oh! One more thing, NO SPOILERS! I haven't watched the new episode yet. I decided to wait for my dad to get home from his trip so we could watch it together :) Anyways. When we left off, Mac and Jack took a plunge! NO!**

 **Gracie in wonderland-YAY! Jack has his Mac! Whoo!**

 **AgentsofLegends27-*runs in and gives you a hug* THANK YOU MY SWEET! *runs out***

 **JellyBelly1210-Nope. With me, they will never get off that easy. Never. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's Not Over. Not Even Close.**

 _-ac! Mac wake up! Mac come on bud! We need to move, wake up!_

It was dark when Mac opened his eyes and he briefly wondered who the hell turned off all the lights. He looked up and saw the sky was dark and starry. It was about late morning to early afternoon and now it was night time. How long had he been out? He was about to ask when Jack helped him to sit up and let drink some water he had found and managed to purify. After he was given a drink, Jack helped him to stand up, Jack then took Mac's arm and pulled it over his shoulder and they slow moved forward with Mac. He had a limp and his leg was smarting something fierce, but he powered on at a reasonable pace. They needed to move and Mac was tired of winter in Australia. He was tired in Australia in general.

"Jack. What's going on?" Mac asked slightly confused.

"What do you remember, and keep your voice down." Jack said softly.

"I remember running and then my leg hurt. We fell after?" Mac asked softly.

"You were shot in the calf. When I finally woke up, I took out the bullet and patched it the best I could. You were out for a good while, I was worried." Jack said quietly.

"What about you? You hurt?" Mac asked quietly while mentally checking to see if he had a concussion, but it seemed like he escaped one luckily enough.

"No. A few bruises and some scratches, but no. You're worse than I am brother." Jack said softly.

"Jack you said we needed to move when I first woke up. Have we moved before?" Mac asked quietly needing to know what Jack meant by that.

"Yeah but you were still out. I carried you for a bit then rested a while. We needed to move because I heard some noises." Jack said.

Mac nodded and limped forward. Jack was using his phone's menu screen as a light source to navigate their way. Mac asked if Jack tried to contact Matty or Riley, or hell even Bozer. Jack said yes, they were heading to an extraction point in which some exfill members were waiting with ATVs to get them back to the city. Jack received their location and they were heading that way. The Life Case Mac gave him for Christmas was coming in handy he noticed as well. Jack had a bad habit of dropping his phone. Although Mac was one to talk as he had a habit of forgetting his phone. Perhaps he should invest in a carrier.

 _If in a situation where you're being followed or chased in a relatively dark area, instead of using the flashlight setting on your phone you should the menu light. It'll drain your battery faster but if your phone's wifi and data is off, the battery should be fine. But the menu light is dim enough that it won't be so noticeable. People should also remember that even if you have no service you can still make emergency calls._

They trekked until they saw some familiar faces. They got onto the ATVs and they were transported to a hospital where Mac was treated and released shortly after. He was being transported home to Phoenix operated hospital. Mac and Jack slept on the plane ride home and now both were sleeping peacefully in the hospital after a long plane ride home.

The peace however wouldn't last.

Back in Australia

Ryder was beyond pissed off. His beloved brother was finally home only to ripped away from him again. He snarled and then screamed out his frustrations. He was going to get his brother back and lock him in the cells in their basement freaking manacled to the wall!

Ryder headed to his office on the other side of the mansion and got to work on located his brother. It took a few hours but he found a general location. His brother was back in LA. He smirked a wicked smirk and booked the next flight out.

"You will not get away from me this time. Plus I warned you. All those you love will now die for taking you away from me." Ryder said dangerously.

 **Yeah you know this is not. Sorry y'all for the lateness. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed.**

 **Until Next Time! *cuddles under my blanket not wanting to get into a car for the next day or two***


	12. Get Back Up To Fall Again

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Lookie here! A chapter on time! Whoop whoop! I'm getting better, back to finding my groove and balancing things out. So almost normal updates will be back soon. Also, got some of those one shots I promised coming soon! I'll be starting out with the second chapter of To The Woodshed. If you haven't read it, go do it. It's quite amusing. The second chapter even more so XD Thanks to the first episode to the second season for giving me a stunt I can use against Mac. Oh yeah. You know they weren't fine after that and Jack would have Mac's ass for doing it. So yeah, thank you season 2 episode 1 for the idea ;) Mac is going to the woodshed. Poor boy XD The episode was so good! No spoilers if you haven't seen it. But oh my goodness! Anyways. You know what else is a good show? The Good Doctor! Oh my gosh! I love it! Shaun Murphy is a precious cinnamon roll! I want to squish him :) Hehehe. Alright few more things before we roll on. This story is almost over! What?! I know. But it's coming to it's natural end. We have the final confrontation before the end. Alright? Okay. Then after this story is over, I know I have stories on my profile waiting but there's a story in my head that wants to be written so badly. So after this story will come a story...that could rattle your bones. Oh yeah. Be prepared. Alright? Cool, let's go! When we left off, Mac is home! But is he safe?**

 **Bravemaridin-Papa Jack will beat Ryder to a pulp. Thank you so much sweetie! Your review made me smile :)**

 **JellyBelly1210-*in a southern accent* Papa Jack's got them thar Spidey Senses. Gunna beat that Ryder back to where he came.**

 **Gracie in wonderland-*wraps Mac in bubble wrap* Don't worry Mackie. Papa Jack's got your back!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as MP on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Get Back Up To Fall Again**

Ryder landed in the States and found the Uber he called. While on the plane he dove into some deep research about his brother and found where he lived and worked. He smirked. He little brother was a spy. A very dangerous profession and one that his brother would never be doing again. No. His brother will be working at the firm with him as his apprentice. All will be well again. But first, he had to get rid of those pesky agents that kept trying to take his brother away from him and his father. He promised his father he would bring their beloved home where he belonged.

When his Uber arrived at his hotel, he paid his driver and checked into his room. The hotel was large and very fancy. It felt like home. He went to his room and didn't bother unpacking, he would be grabbing his brother and going straight home, although took out some comfortable clothing for his little brother to change into for the long plane ride home and set them on the second in the bedroom.

"Alright. Time now to get my lovely brother." Ryder said and headed to The Foundation.

At The Foundation

Mac being the stubborn boy he was, managed to get released this morning and was brought straight to work on crutches with an unhappy Jack.

"Mac you should really be at home. I can go with and whip some delicious food for you to nom on, I know how you are with hospital food." Bozer said wrapping Macs legs in a blanket Matty handed him.

"I would love to be home Boze I really would, but I'm safer here." Mac said rolling his eyes at the blanket.

"Mac's right Bozer. Like it or not, Baby Einstein is a lot safer here since Ryder is already here in the States." Matty said.

"When did he arrive?" Mac asked looking at Riley, as they had her hack into Ryder's phone and track him.

"Just checked into his hotel, so a little over twenty minutes and he's on his way here." Riley said.

"Alright. So we'll kick his ass back to Australia and lock Mac in a closet for the rest of his life after wrapping him up in bubble wrap." Jack said.

"That might be difficult. We need to nail the Andrews with a kidnapping charge. Since they're lawyers they could probably slam us." Matty said.

"So we find a different angle. Better yet, hold on." Riley said getting an idea.

"What'cha got Ri?" Jack asked.

"I'm digging up their past and according to this Mac isn't the first blonde haired blue eyed boy they've kidnapped since Ryder's real brother died." Riley said showing them the evidence the Andrews tried to bury deep.

Suddenly the lights when out and everyone in the war room was tense. When the lights came on Riley and Mac were missing. Jack and Matty raced out of the room looking their missing family members.

Ryder had taken Mac and Riley upstairs to one of the labs. Riley was being secured to a chair while Mac was on the floor swaddled tightly with blankets. Ryder was softly talking to Mac while he working his way out of the swaddle. When Ryder left the room briefly, Mac was able to get out his swaddle and struggled to stand up. His leg was on fire. As soon as he was up, he started grabbing bottles and mixing chemicals. Riley asked him quietly what he was doing but Mac didn't answer, he had to get Riley out.

"Angus! Lie back down this moment!" Ryder shouted worriedly. "You must stay off that leg!"

"S stay back." Mac gritted out, his leg was killing him.

"Wha-" Ryder asked before he saw the bottle Mac was holding.

"This is a highly sensitive mixture. I move even a little, well you can imagine." Mac said with a steadier voice. "Let her go and I'll go home with you quietly."

"I can't do that Angus. They'll just take you away again." Ryder said.

"I'm getting very itchy." Mac said dangerously.

"Alright. Just calm down." Ryder said releasing Riley.

Mac knew it was too easy, but as long as Riley was out and safe it was all good.

"Okay, I did what you wanted. Let's go home." Ryder said.

"Sure. A deal's a deal." Mac said. "Here catch!"

Mac threw the bottle and just missed Ryder, but caught the computer behind him. Mac got out of the room but still got caught in blast. As he was falling in the darkness he wondered if Ryder made it out.

 **Dammit Mac. You're definitely going to woodshed this time.**

 **Until Next Time! *needs some cake***


	13. The Kids Are Alright

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Yup! You get your chapter first! Why? Well, my SPN darlings story is far from over and yours is almost over. We have one or two chapters left. The next story is going to be a doozy...oh boy...The next chapter To The Woodshed is coming, I promise! Just trying to balance things out. I might be going back to school soon for Medical Assisting. It's not what I want to do, but I really need a good job and Medical Assistants are in high demand right now. So. Yeah. Anyway. How about last weeks episode? I had a few issues with it. I know Jack wouldn't intentionally hurt Mac...but um...Jack? You were a straight up dick! Like what was that all about?! You threw Mac right under the bus! Not cool man. Not cool. Maybe we should take Jack to the woodshed, eh? I'm also having problems connecting with Cage. First she was thrown at us. Like no introduction what so ever. Come on writers. What are you doing? Second, what's her deal? If she got in my face and demanded to know my darkest secrets, I would've punched her right in the face and said "Bitch, step off." Ugh. If you love Cage, I'm sorry I'm not trying bash her but god she irks me! Anyways. I'm done ranting XD For now. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. But for real, I'm done ranting. Alright? Cool? Though I would love to know what your thoughts on Cage are. Like her? Hate her? What's up? Let's get going in the meantime! When we left off: Dammit Mac!**

 **Dlwells51-To the woodshed! *superhero music***

 **JellyBelly1210-We'll have to see! Evil doesn't die so easily.**

 **Gracie in wonderland-He's so grounded. For months. No solos. Ever.**

 **AgentsofLegends27-Right XD Jesus man. Ooo cake! *takes big bite* Nomnomnomnom**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-Yeah poor Mac...he is so grounded.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at The Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Kids Are Alright**

Mac floated in peaceful darkness. He heard voices talking to him off and on. He wondered what they were saying. It sounded like gibberish that was under water. He didn't understand what was going on so he let himself drift off for a while longer. He thought more sleep would help. The next time Mac woke up, he recognized the voice that was talking to him. Jack. Jack was with him. But then again Mac wouldn't expect any different. Jack was always had a way of knowing if he needed him. Big brother intuition, he was told it was. Mac latched onto his voice and followed it to the bright light.

Suddenly Mac wanted to go back into the darkness. He felt all kinds of pain. But he needed to see Jack. He sounded stressed and worried. He struggled to open his eyes but Jack's voice kept him trying. He opened his eyes after a huge struggle and looked around. He heard beeping next to him and felt something on his face. He raised his hand and felt a nasal cannula. He was about to remove it when Jack's hand stopped him. His hand was lowered back down and Jack didn't let go. Mac scared the hell out of him.

"Leave it kiddo. Mac? Look at me brother." Jack said.

Mac looked over at Jack and tried talking but coughed instead. A straw poked his lips and he opened his mouth taking in slow but greedy sips. He whined when the water was taken from him.

"Easy bud, you know too much will upset your stomach." Jack said.

"Wha h'ppen'd?" Mac slurred.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked.

"R'der. Took Ri." Mac got out, the drugs in his system made it hard for his foggy brain to think.

"Riles is fine Mackie. She's a little scratched up, but fine otherwise." Jack said with a smile. "Ryder on the hand, is going to max in Australia with his father."

"S'good. Be't 'im?" Mac asked with a yawn closing his eyes.

"Hell yeah I beat him! No messes with my family and gets away with it!" Jack said proudly.

Mac mumbled something and drifted back off to sleep, feeling better and safer knowing Ryder got what he had coming. The next time he woke up he noticed Jack was missing and Riley was there. Riley was typing away on her laptop but looked up when she felt that she was being watched. She smiled when she Mac was awake and looking at her. She closed her laptop and placed it on the night table next to the bed.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked.

"My head's more clear, so I can think." Mac said with a smile, he hated when he couldn't think. "How about you? You okay?"

"Yeah. We were more worried about you. I got out and got Jack, heard the blast, rushed to you, found Ryder screaming and trying to find you, Jack ran in and beat his ass down, Matty and I found you in the corner under a desk, rushed you here, and the rest is history." Riley said.

"Where's Jack?" Mac asked.

Riley smiled knowingly. Jack was always with Mac when he was in the hospital and never left.

"We finally got him to go home to shower and eat." Riley said. "He'll be here."

Mac nodded and talked to Riley until the nurse came in and examined him again. Once she left, Mac asked about his injuries and Riley told him that his leg got infected with dust, he was covered in bruises and scratches, nothing broken and no concussions somehow. Jack walked in and started fussing making him and Riley roll their eyes but they knew that was how Jack was.

Jack fussed until Mac fell asleep but it wasn't peaceful.

 **Poor Mac. It's all catching up to him. Last chapter coming!**

 **Until Next Time! *slaps Jack for being an asshole to Mac***


	14. Generic As Hell Sugar Cookies

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Last chapter...sadface. But hey, all good things must come to an end. Next story is coming out Monday or Tuesday! Maybe. I really need to get the next chapter out for my SPN Darlings, first though. I'm sure they're anxious and more than ready for their next chapter. Cool? Cool! Anyway. To The Woodshed has FINALLY gotten it's second chapter! After all that teasing and saying I was going to do it, it finally happened! If you haven't check it out, go do it! If spanking of adults isn't your cup of tea or you don't want to, that's fine by me :) Just don't be an asshole to those that want to and like the story. Ain't nobody got time for your shit. I don't. Just sayin'. Anyways. Next week's episode though! Did y'all see that preview?! My plot bunnies are gonna have a field day with it. They already are! They be plotting and I'm scared. But holy moly. I didn't expect to see him so soon! Maybe down the road...but my goodness. Well. We'll just have to see what the writers cooked up before we start writing ourselves. Unless you have plot bunnies like mine. Lord help this child XD Alright. I think I'm about done rambling. The next story I keep talking about isn't the one from the board (not all of my stories make their) but the plot bunnies really want me to write this one. So I'll be going for it. The one on the board will come after it. Cool? Cool! When we left off, Mac's alright! Or is he?**

 **lailyspenstar-New chapter and now the final. Waaaaah! Thank you! I'm glad :) It is short but in the world of authoring there's a saying we have: You don'thave to say what you need in 3'000 words when you can do it in 600. Still happy you liked it though!**

 **Objessions-Jack kicked ass and Mac's all good ;) Win win for everyone! Ugh...she drives me up a wall! Mac was too, I agree. I hated how the writers toyed with their relationship like that. I'm not happy with them either *headdesk* At least this last episode they were back to normal *shrugs* I wish we could've seen a fluffy hug it out scene, but I'm not complaining too much.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang as Mutilated Pancake on FB or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Generic As Hell Sugar Cookies**

Mac rolled out of bed and headed into the kitchen. This was the fifth time this week he had a nightmare. Normally this wouldn't bother him but this case and his captivity had his head and stomach in knots. When he got to the kitchen he poured himself some coffee forgoing the idea of eating for his stomach might rebel, and noticed Jack was missing. He had been staying with him since he got out of the hospital. He didn't always stay with Jack, just after the really hard stuff and if he was hurt enough that Jack was in full dad mode. He had a big brother mode and a dad mode. Big brother mode was Jack concerned and a little fussy. Dad mode was Jack crazy overprotective and a laundry list of things.

It was complicated but it made Jack, Jack. It was one of the things Mac liked about him. It annoyed the hell out of him, but you get use to it after a while.

Mac sipped his coffee and yawned. He really wanted sleep but dreams of him being someone he's not and Ryder's craziness haunted him. He hated it. He shuddered every time he heard Ryder's voice and winced every time Ryder called him little brother. If brain bleach existed, he would definitely buy a year supply and then drown his brain in it.

"Didn't get much sleep again did you brother?" Jack asked as he came in with grocery bags.

Mac shook his head. He was too tired to deny anything or ever argue.

"Alright. You gonna tell me?" Jack asked putting stuff away.

Mac shrugged. He wanted to bottle it up and hide like he usually did, but Jack was still in dad mode. He wasn't getting out of this one so easily. Not this time. Well, if Mac was honest there were times where Jack got him to open up and it did make him better afterwards but he was use to keeping it all inside. He knew it wasn't healthy but hey, when you MacGyver words don't come easy. It was just easier for him to bottle and forget things. Sure it would still haunt him but it was just how he is.

"You know what I think?" Jack asked.

Mac hummed in response. He was still sleepy and not ready to form coherent sentences. His brain was ready but he wasn't. At all.

"I think we need some hot chocolate with marshmallows and some of those generic as hell sugar cookies." Jack said.

Mac snorted before chuckling. Jack chalked it up as a win and got the stuff ready while Mac got ready for the day. So instead of an actual breakfast, they ate those generic as hell grocery store sugar cookies with their hot chocolate. Mac finally told Jack his nightmares and why they were bothering him. Jack understood some of it, but the rest he was a little clueless but hey, at least Mac was finally talking to him. When Mac was finished talking to him, Jack pulled him into a hug and just let Mac cling to him. Sometimes they didn't need words just each other.

When Mac was ready to go to back to work, he was back to messing with paperclips and making homemade weapons that still scare the hell out of Jack and their enemies.

 **DONE! Have a generic grocery store sugar cookie XD**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
